Numerous fluid dispenser systems are known from the prior art. Such a system generally comprises a receptacle containing a fluid to be dispensed by means of a dispenser member such as a pump or a valve. The receptacle is provided with a neck that defines an opening through which said dispenser member extends. Said dispenser member is secured to the neck by means of a fastener ring. Said fastener ring can be screwed, snap-fastened, or crimped to the neck of the receptacle. In addition, a trim band, covering said ring at least in part, can be used. Said band generally aims to hold the ring more securely to the neck and/or to provide an appearance-enhancing function. Such a band is usually made of a plastics material or of a metal material.
Making the band of plastic offers the advantage of giving a wide choice of materials and opens up numerous possibilities for diversifying the trim (shape, color, texture, etc.). Due to their distinct structural and visual characteristics, these materials can thus contribute to decorating the dispenser system and provide an additional enhancement in appearance. However, such materials generally lack resistance to impacts and tend to break.
Making the band of metal imparts robustness to the band. However, the appearance-enhancing effect is limited since metal materials generally have visual characteristics that are not very distinctive depending on the material chosen. In addition, the shapes are also limited because they are constrained by metal machining techniques.